twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cotton Orange
Cotton Orange, (or Cotton for short) is a shy young mare with a orange and red-striped mane. Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese and she loves mint tea. She is happy to help any pony in need, as long as the favor isn't TOO scary! She lives and works at her store Starshine Styles where she creates clothing and accessories for all occasions! __TOC__ Cotton's Past Cotton used to live with her parents in the large city of Manehatten until the age of 18. As a young filly, she was an incredibly hyperactive pony who loved to dance, run and play. At the age of 15, she met a stallion by the name of Scamper. They traveled all over, exploring the corners of Equestria and uncovering hidden treasures. On one exploration at Mt.Thorn, Cotton took a tumble, hitting her head in the process, giving her amnesia. This caused Cotton to become a lot more introverted and shy around ponies. Two years later, the loudness and business of Manehatten caused her to leave town and begin life anew in Ponyville. Life with Cotton Orange When Cotton first arrived in Ponyville, the first pony she came across was Light Nighatos. He showed her his home, the Hillhouse. A few days later she moved in. Still nervous of meeting new ponies, she soon came to meet friends such as : Azure Helm and Cyan the Dragon, also residents of the Hillhouse. She received an enchanted necklace from Light that had the ability to help her return to her friends when she needed. Gaining her cutie mark After Winter Wrap Up had finished, she began to set out to discover her talent. She took a few days rest in the seaside town of Clearwater to clear her head from recent nightmares of her past. Whilst there, she helped a pony with his mane style and earned her cutie mark. Overjoyed, she returned to Ponyville the very next day! Scamper's Return A few days after returning from Clearwater, she received a mysterious letter from an unknown pony, telling her to meet him at the lake they last saw each other. Curious about the pony she headed in the Everfree Forest with Azure, Light and Rain Chaser. When arriving at the lake, she discovers the pony was in fact Scamper. Cotton was overjoyed to see him again. The spell / Orange Hex Every once in a while, Cotton's pupils became a hazy orange color. This was usually an indication of something happening to Cotton a short time in the future. Some of these things included: Losing the ability to make sound in any form, being turned into a filly and being transported to a completely white room. The spell was caused by a being called Hex. She was created when a spell used to protect Cotton went haywire. Hex explained that it shouldn't be too difficult to stop what was happening. All she had to do was learn a rather complex spell and cast it on the two of them. Once this had been done, Hex vanished and Cotton returned to normal. The Flower festival A few weeks after Winter Wrap Up, there was a festival organised by Wind Cheer to celebrate the coming of spring. Cotton luckily had a dress for the occasion and headed out to Sweet Apple Acres where the festival was being held. Just before the main performance, Wind Cheer asked her to be a dancer on stage. She accepted, hoping to prove she could be brave to her friends. She succesfully managed to keep up with Wind Cheer and enjoyed the rest of the festival with her friends. Cotton's Journey After ending up in the hospital, Cotton decided it was time to find out more about herself, and what she could accomplish. She also needed to clear her head from recent events. She headed out to Southbound, after informing her friends of her leave. As she headed through the forest she could see a large mountain in the distance and decided to make this her goal. She spent one night in the Everfree before reaching a sprawling desert. After almost collapsing from dehydration, she came across a small door at the bottom of an oasis. This door lead to a massive dark hall, stretching under the sands for miles. She had a brief encounter with an angry dragon before reaching the exit, discovering she had been underground for an entire day and night. She was at the bottom of the mountain, surrounded by a large lake. She stayed one night at the shoreline. The next day, the mountain was engulfed by a huge storm but she continued. as she grew closer to the summit, she began to feel weak and soon collapsed. The memory of her friends revive her and she pressed on to the summit. At the summit, she sang her song to Equestria as her necklace guided her home. The Derarans An enemy of Light's people, the Derarans, kidnapped Cotton one night, taking her to their stronghold. It was up to Light, Azure and friends to save her. Cotton was soon saved, and very grateful. Sapphire Helm One fateful day, Cotton's friend found himself in contact with some poison joke. Much to his dismay, Azure was turned into a mare for a few weeks. He even changed his name to Sapphire helm. Cotton saw this as ample opportunity to have a 'Mare's Day out' with Sapphire, who she found she was becoming friends with more and more every day. The day started with a breakfast feast of pancakes, then a shopping spree and finishing with a trip to the spa. Cotton was able to find more about Azure, now that he was in his feminine state. Starshine Styles 's logo. ]] Cotton soon discovered she had a knack for designing not only mane styles, but dresses as well! She started working on a few sketches and getting some material advice from Rarity herself. She worked on many more dresses and clothing until she finally set up her own store! The store is located just down from Market Street and is named Starshine Styles. Cotton has had requests including wedding dresses, hats and crazy mane styles! Cotton has made quite the living off of her work here, and is now widely known through Ponyville and even a few parts of Equestria! Azure and Cotton Azure and Cotton's relationship started as them just being friends.The two would regularly attend events together such as picnics, Open mic night, etc. After about one month, the two finally admitted their feelings for each other, and they began dating. The two would now spend most of their time together. Cotton would sometimes visit Azure in the dojo, and Azure would visit Cotton when she would be working at Starshine Styles. After a few months of the two happily living together, Azure decide to treat her, by taking her on a 4 day all expenses paid trip to a 5 - star hotel in Canterlot. Cotton, overjoyed by this, happily agreed. The first day, the two visited Azure's parents. His mother, and his father who had sadly passed away. The second day, the two spent the day sightseeing around Canterlot, finishing with a fancy meal at the hotel. The 3rd day, Cotton and Azure visited Azure's Aunt's Cafe. The two enjoyed a delicious meal on the house. The 4th day. On the 4th and final day. Azure told Cotton to look for a nice dress for the evening, as he was treating her to dinner. Cotton got her mane styled, and put on her best dress. When the two headed down to the hotel entrance, Cotton was met by a private stagecoach, paid for by Azure. Overjoyed, Cotton boarded the stagecoach along with Azure. On arrival to the restaurant, the two took a seat and ordered their food. However at the end of the meal, Azure presented Cotton with a necklace. Cotton was very happy to accept it...but...something was missing. At that point, Azure proposed to Cotton. Cotton immediately agreed, and the two were happily engaged. However, a while after that Azure went missing. Cotton isn't really sure what happened here. It's kind of a blur. The whole engagement thing sort of went away in a poof too. Ho hum. The Six temples of Equestria Cotton and Scamper had been looking into an ancient legend about 6 temples scattered throughout Equestria in seemingly impossible to reach places. However, Scamper managed to recover 6 stone tablets that held the secret to reaching each of these temples. Each temple seemed to have a different piece of a statue at the end of their labyrinth and trap filled rooms. The 6 temples include: *The Frozen Spire *The Underground Jungle *The Magma Field *The Sky Islands *The Caves of Confusion *The Sea of Solitude The Underground Jungle This is an expedition that Cotton was unable to attend to. However, she was told by Scamper that the expedition crew managed to recover an 'Emerald Claw'. The Sea of Solitude Yet another expedition she was unable to attend, Cotton was told that the expedition team recovered a 'Sapphire Claw' The Frozen Spire The expedition took place far into the Frozen North. The crew climbed a huge tower made of ice, and then combed it's depths to find their treasure. The managed to retrieve a 'Quartz Wing' The other three temples have yet to be explored. Cotton's Friends Light Nighatos: The first Pony Cotton met in Ponyville. He helped her to find a house, offering for her to stay at the Hillhouse. He has supported her through a lot. Azure Helm: A close friend of Cotton's who has helped support her through lots of tough situations. They first met when she moved into the Hillhouse. Cyan the Dragon: Another friend of Cotton's, she has helped her when she had first moved into the hillhouse and has helped cheer Cotton up whenever she feels down. North Star: A pony that she met one night in Ponville town square. They enjoyed a quick meal together and she promised to help him set up his house. She sees him almost as a brother. Skyblaze Storm: A pony that helped teach Cotton how to fly more confidently and a few tricks including corkscrews and loops. Cotton and Skyblaze have planned a trip to Cloudsdale in the future. Scamper: A friend from Cotton's past and a teenage lover. She travelled as an adventurer with him until his tragic accident. She now occasionally sees him around town. Storm Chaser: One of Cotton's best friends! She visits Cotton from time to time, always ready to try on any new dresses Cotton may have created. They've known each other since the two of them lived in the Hillhouse together. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters